Invisible
by Lily of the Shadow
Summary: A nice break from my usual happyending romantic fluff. Liz is unusually quiet, so Tala is sent to check on her. [SemiSongFic Invisible by Clay Aiken]


Written during a particularly pathetic bout of self-pity and depression. Is it at all sad that, despite maybe five or so anime boyfriends, I have never actually been kissed?... Yeah, I agree. Enjoy! Reviews make people happy! (Trust me. School and the 1-year anniversary are nearing. I need the cheering.)

* * *

"Anyone else notice that Liz has been very.. secretive lately?" Rei noted casually after Liz darted across the doorway of the living room. He flipped a page in his magazine, apparently not noticing the sudden addition of three pairs of eyes on his person.

"She's always been…" Korimi began, trailing off.

"Loud. Explosions and stuff from her room," Catty supplied, sitting up. "Last time this happened resulted in a very large Austrian crystal being destroyed." She snapped her book shut. "Volunteers?"

"Not it."

"Like hell."

"Hn."

"…Tala?"

"Yes?" Tala jolted back to consciousness after being immersed in his computer for so long.

"Thanks for offering, Tal," Catty grinned and sat back.

"For…?"

"Liz has been _quiet_ lately," Catty said. Tala sighed deeply, looking at Rei with pleading eyes as he stood up.

"No way, been there, done that, got the nice, pretty burn mark on my hip," Rei shook his head.

Tala sighed deeply, shaking his head as he left the room. He climbed the stairs and went to knock on the door to Liz's room. Where as every other door in the house was decorated with the emblem of an animal inlaid and enamels, Liz's door had a small, silver and emerald snake-shaped door knocker, a small silver wolf plaque, and was painted an ordinary white.

It was ajar.

Tala gently pushed it open. On her bed, Liz laid on her stomach, several textbooks and notepads spread in front of her. She was mouthing the words to a song. She hummed a few bars, glanced at the CD player and poked a button. Apparently, the song restarted itself then.

She began singing softly.

"Whatcha doing tonight? I wish I could be a fly on your wall. Are you really alone? Who's stealing your dreams? Why can't I bring you into my life? What would it take to make you see that I'm alive?" Her voice grew slightly stronger as she sang on, for all Tala could tell, completely unaware of her audience.

"If I was invisible, then I could just watch you in your room. If I was invincible, I'd make you mine tonight…" Tala had the distinct feeling that a stalker wrote the song. "If hearts were unbreakable, I could just tell you where I stand, I would be the smartest man, If I was invisible," Her voice cracked as she sang the next line, "But wait… I already am."

Liz sniffed as she wiped away a tear, not breaking the flow of her song. "Saw your face in the crowd, I call out your name, You don't hear a sound. I keep tracing your steps, each move that you make. Wish I could read what goes through your mind. Wish you could touch me with the colors of your life."

Liz changed a glance up at that moment. She didn't seem too surprised to see Tala there, she just kept singing. "If I was invisible, then I could just watch you in your room. If I was invincible, I'd make you mine tonight. If hearts were unbreakable, I could just tell you where I stand, I would be the smartest man, If I was invisible." She looked away as she sang the very last line of the chorus. "But wait, I already am." She stopped the CD and rolled off her bed, discarding the headphones.

"What are you doing here, Tala?"

"I was sent to check on you. Last time you were this quiet, you… well… blew something up bigger than usual."

"Get out," Liz said, voice shaking and betraying her calm demeanor. "Just… Go."

"Who were you singing for?" Tala asked.

"Who said I was singing for anyone?" Liz demanded. "Out! NOW!" She nearly shoved him out. She slammed the door, leaning against it for support. Slowly, she slid to the floor on her knees, curled against the cool wood, sobbing softly. "Before I start to think you might care…" She whispered.

Tala heard, of course, but turned and went downstairs. He resettled himself at his computer and began working once again.

"So?"

"So what? She's fine," He said, shrugging.


End file.
